Many different types of dental devices are commonly worn by people for various purposes. For example, corrective dental braces or orthodontic braces are commonly secured onto a person's teeth and are used to reposition and properly align the teeth. The braces are typically used to help correct underbites, overbites, cross bites, crooked teeth, and other dental issues. Further, after braces are removed, it is common for people to wear permanent or removable dental retainers to maintain the position of teeth such that the teeth do not shift out of position. The dental devices are typically designed without non-dental use considerations. Such dental devices may be constructed of metal braces, plastic retainer bodies, and metal wires that are tensioned and bent to provide forces to the user's teeth.